Final Fantasy XIII: The End
by Ari204
Summary: This is a story based off the end of LR since I thought the end was kind of bland. It will swap back and forth from each characters point of view. This is my very first time uploading to this site but not my first fanfiction or story as I am an aspiring author. I hope you all enjoy! It will be rated M just in case I go into detail on romance as there will be pairings of my ships.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy XIII: The End

(Fanfiction)

All characters and copyright rules belong to Square Enix

I do not own any part of FinalFantasy.

Introduction

We were once a group of Pulse l'cie fugitives, there were six of us to be exact. There was Snow, Fang,Vanille, Sazh, Hope, and me, Lightning. We thought our fate was unfair and thouhgt we could change it. So, we fought the Fal'cie until we killed Orphan, the ring leader of it all. There was peace for everyone, but me, for three years at least.

I was exiled out of history. I was sent to Valhalla to keep the Goddess Etro safe and was constantly in a neverending battle with a man named Caius. I was losing the battle, so I reached out for the only one I knew. Noel Kreiss, he was the only one who could make it through Etro's Gate and travel through time to find my sister Serah. He promised he could bring her to me safely but neither of us knew I was sending them to their deathbeds.

I had long given up the fight with Caius but they didnt know. When they killed Caius, they killed Etro, the Goddess of Death too. Chaos shrouded and rippeed most of the world apart and not many survived the catastophe. I woke up five hundred years later from my crystal stasis. I was sent to be God's puppet. Later, I realized what he was doing and tuned against him to fight and save humanity.

Now, as i get off this train, I think of my new journey...Life.

Chapter 1 Lightning Returns

The sun was shining on my face as I walked the long stretch of road to my sisters house. I let out a sigh as I looked at the sky and thought that for once I am content and I am happy. As I arrive at my sister's doorstep, I lifted my hand to knock on her colonial cream white door and it took me back to when we were little. When we were just kids, we lived in a house like this with our mother. Mother, the word has become so foreign to me now, like it has no real definition left of it in my brain.

"Light! Light!" Serah was speaking but I couldnt quite hear her right, since I was still coming out of my childhood daze."Hey Light! Anybody in there?" She playfully tapped my forehead as she giggled at my dazed face.

"Sorry, I was, uh, thinking. Im glad to see you again."

Serah lunged from her position at the door to give me a colossal hug "Im so glad to see you too!" She was tearing up in my arms "I missed you so much! I just knew we would see each other again!"

" I did too." It was all I could muster as I let my emotions take control. No more holding back, I thought.

Serah wiped her eyes "Come on inside, its really hot!" She gestured to the door. "And please, can you and Snow go one day without a fight?"

I chuckled at what she had said and thought, when am Snow and I not fighting. " All right Serah, Ill try."

"You better!" she playfully punched my arm.

I looked around as we walked through the foyer. She had knick-knacks on little tables and shelves, just like mother did. I t even smelled like our childhood home, a warm smell as if fresh bread or even a cake was being baked. There were photos on the wall of our family and there was one in particular that I spotted. I looked more closely. It was Serah and I holding hands. We were young but still had school uniforms. They were the most hideous. We both wore a white long sleeve collar shirt with a knee length plaid vest dress. She was smiling and I was crying.

I laughed a little at myself "Serah?"

"Yea, sis?"

"Do you remember this photo?"

She looked at the photo I was pointing at "Yeah. I remember that you were scared of going to school." She giggled

"No it was because dad was making me go to school."

"Haha, I cant believe you still hold a grudge!"

"After mom lost her job, he was never there, its partially his fault she went into a stress induced coma and died." "So I have a reason to hold a grudge, for many reasons."

Her smile faded and she lowered her head "I know."

I looked at her and patted her back " I didnt mean to bring that part up Serah."

"I know, I know..."her voice faded and she began walking again.

We walked into the living room and sure enough, Snow was there to greet me. "Hey sis!" he said before he gave me an even more colossal bear hug than Serah. He was hugging me so tight, I thought he was going to break my ribs.

When he finally let go and I gained my breath again, I told him in my usual response "Im not your sister."

He flailed his arms in defeat "Aw, come on Light!"

I was about to tell him a piece of my mind as usual but Serah gave me a stern look and I didnt say anything else.

Snow waited for Serah to sit down and he then sat down and stretched his arms around her. "Well sis, guess we have some catching up to do, without the swinging and slicing of swords of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy XIII: The End

(Fanfiction)

All characters and copyright rules belong to Square Enix

I do not own any part of FinalFantasy.

Introduction

We were once a group of Pulse l'cie fugitives, there were six of us to be exact. There was Snow, Fang,Vanille, Sazh, Hope, and me, Lightning. We thought our fate was unfair and thouhgt we could change it. So, we fought the Fal'cie until we killed Orphan, the ring leader of it all. There was peace for everyone, but me, for three years at least.

I was exiled out of history. I was sent to Valhalla to keep the Goddess Etro safe and was constantly in a neverending battle with a man named Caius. I was losing the battle, so I reached out for the only one I knew. Noel Kreiss, he was the only one who could make it through Etro's Gate and travel through time to find my sister Serah. He promised he could bring her to me safely but neither of us knew I was sending them to their deathbeds.

I had long given up the fight with Caius but they didnt know. When they killed Caius, they killed Etro, the Goddess of Death too. Chaos shrouded and rippeed most of the world apart and not many survived the catastophe. I woke up five hundred years later from my crystal stasis. I was sent to be God's puppet. Later, I realized what he was doing and tuned against him to fight and save humanity.

Now, as i get off this train, I think of my new journey...Life.

Chapter 1 Lightning Returns

The sun was shining on my face as I walked the long stretch of road to my sisters house. I let out a sigh as I looked at the sky and thought that for once I am content and I am happy. As I arrive at my sister's doorstep, I lifted my hand to knock on her colonial cream white door and it took me back to when we were little. When we were just kids, we lived in a house like this with our mother. Mother, the word has become so foreign to me now, like it has no real definition left of it in my brain.

"Light! Light!" Serah was speaking but I couldnt quite hear her right, since I was still coming out of my childhood daze."Hey Light! Anybody in there?" She playfully tapped my forehead as she giggled at my dazed face.

"Sorry, I was, uh, thinking. Im glad to see you again."

Serah lunged from her position at the door to give me a colossal hug "Im so glad to see you too!" She was tearing up in my arms "I missed you so much! I just knew we would see each other again!"

" I did too." It was all I could muster as I let my emotions take control. No more holding back, I thought.

Serah wiped her eyes "Come on inside, its really hot!" She gestured to the door. "And please, can you and Snow go one day without a fight?"

I chuckled at what she had said and thought, when am Snow and I not fighting. " All right Serah, Ill try."

"You better!" she playfully punched my arm.

I looked around as we walked through the foyer. She had knick-knacks on little tables and shelves, just like mother did. I t even smelled like our childhood home, a warm smell as if fresh bread or even a cake was being baked. There were photos on the wall of our family and there was one in particular that I spotted. I looked more closely. It was Serah and I holding hands. We were young but still had school uniforms. They were the most hideous. We both wore a white long sleeve collar shirt with a knee length plaid vest dress. She was smiling and I was crying.

I laughed a little at myself "Serah?"

"Yea, sis?"

"Do you remember this photo?"

She looked at the photo I was pointing at "Yeah. I remember that you were scared of going to school." She giggled

"No it was because dad was making me go to school."

"Haha, I cant believe you still hold a grudge!"

"After mom lost her job, he was never there, its partially his fault she went into a stress induced coma and died." "So I have a reason to hold a grudge, for many reasons."

Her smile faded and she lowered her head "I know."

I looked at her and patted her back " I didnt mean to bring that part up Serah."

"I know, I know..."her voice faded and she began walking again.

We walked into the living room and sure enough, Snow was there to greet me. "Hey sis!" he said before he gave me an even more colossal bear hug than Serah. He was hugging me so tight, I thought he was going to break my ribs.

When he finally let go and I gained my breath again, I told him in my usual response "Im not your sister."

He flailed his arms in defeat "Aw, come on Light!"

I was about to tell him a piece of my mind as usual but Serah gave me a stern look and I didnt say anything else.

Snow waited for Serah to sit down and he then sat down and stretched his arms around her. "Well sis, guess we have some catching up to do, without the swinging and slicing of swords of course."

Chapter 2 Hope is Alive

The days are unbearingly long. Yes, I have my mother back like Ive always wanted but I feel lost, like Im missing something or someone. I still work with my father in Estheim Industries as partnered directors. Some days are good but most are...well...shit. A lot of those days are when i think of them, Serah and Lightning I mean. The last time I saw Serah was in Noel's arms...dead. It took a long time for me to stomach that she was gone and even still, I think of how she was so happy to finally be reunited with Light. I cant even remember the last time I saw Lightning very well, i think she was in her crystal stasis on Etro's throne. I guess you could list me as one of the insane scientists that drive themselves crazy over one thing that later kills them. I mean when i finally found Light I moved into Etro's Palace to wait for her. To tell her all the things Ive-

"Mr. Esthiem?" one of my assistants interupted my thoughts by poking her head through the door.

I didnt even look up but I acknowledged her with "Mmhmm?"

"Uh..." she cleared her throat "Youre needed in room A507 for Project Eidoloids."

I sighed "Ok, Ill be there, just give me a minute please." I instructed her with my hand to leave.

After she finally understood what i meant she stuttered "Y-yes sir!" and left.

Project Eidoloids was something I started for the military. It's basically the Eidolons the others and I had being rebuilt and maybe a few of the fal'cie. The spark for that project has gone and so has my spark for anything has gone.

Noel says I need to get out more and meet a girl but i keep telling him thats never going to happen. My mind and heart will be forever stuck in limbo. I want to be alone but then that face, that beautiful perfect face. No one was as perfect as her and I will find you.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! So im still learning my way around this thing! ;P I still have to figure out how to respond to reviews if that's available. Anyways I hope you guys like it! You can also find it on journal/Fanfiction-Final-Fantasy-XIII-The-End-513176543 including my art. So keep reading itll get better with my many ships! hehe!**_

Chapter 3 Its New New Bodhum

Today was a pretty laid back day to consider it was probably summer vaction for schoolkids. Normaly La Nueva Bodhum is packed with a line for blocks during the summer with teens and college goers. It is the most popular beach club/resturaunt on Mobaline Beach after all. I am definatley not complaing though, it means more time with Dajh for me. Speaking of Dajh, where did he get himself off to again?

"Hey Dajh!" I called out "Where are you?"

I heard the sound of little pitter-patter and I knew it was him. "Im right here, Daddy!"

"Just stay in sight, ok."

"Yea!" he said eagerly wanting to go back and play.

The door opened signaling that I finally had a costumer. I waited until they had finally stepped up to the counter to look up from counting the money in the register.

"Yes. What can I-" I was cut off at the sight. It was...her. I would know that long dirty blonde hair and glasses from anywhere. It was Jhil, Jhil Nabaat. I almost gritted my teeth at her, she had nerve coming in here, but a costumer is costumer. "What can I get you?"

"Id just like a Lemon Primevera Smoothie."

"Will, that be here or to go?" I tried not to sound sarcastic when i said "to go".

"Ill need it here. I need to talk to you and this looks like the perfect time." she had gestured to the fact that no one was there.

Hmph. I bet she thinks its always like this but no, its not, not even close.

I tried to ignore the part that she had said she needed to talk to me "Thatll be $4.29." She handed me the money and I punched her order in one of the tablets and handed it to her. I decided Id show her a little hospitality.

She walked over to where Dajh was with the tablet and was talking to him. While I was making her smoothie, I was watching her very carefully to make sure she wasnt planning anything. I almost didnt want to turn around whwn I had to add the last finishing touches to the smoothie. When I handed her the smoothie she had ordered, I sat down next to Dajh in the booth.

I croosed my arms and sneered at her, the hatred bleeding out of my eyes, "What is it you want?"

She seemed taken back by this "Now, is that the way to treat an old friend."

She really did have nerve.

"Dajh, go play outside with Vini. She should be cleaning the tables." I gestured him towards the door that led to the outside patio overlooking the beach. Vini was one of my waitresses that he liked to play games with, like hide n' seek or tag.

"Ok, Daddy!" He hoped down and ran outside.

After I had made sure that Dajh was outside, I began talking to Jhil again. "Listen, youve got some nerve Nabaat!" I was raising my voice and made mind that Dajh or any costumers could hear or be coming in, and I definatley did not want my employees knowing of this. "We were never friends and never will be!"

She seemed like she was playing the innocently confused victim here "I didnt want to hurt you or Dajh."

I rolled my eyes and let out an agitated sigh as I still had my arms crossed "Yeah, you didnt. Did you?"

"No really, I didnt. It was my job! You think I wanted to take a little kid away from his father? No!"

I chuckled at her lie "Well, you sure as hell seemed to be enjoying it!"

She looked down at her smoothie and began stirirng it with her straw "Listen, just hear me out, okay?"

I hesitated, but nodded.

"I was a l'cie too. Barthandulus was the fal'cie that made me one." she took a breath. I guesse she was waiting for some sympathy from me, but she wasnt getting any. She continued "All he had to say, was that he was done with me and Id be gone. So dont you see, I was scared. I know its hard to trust again, but even if you dont want to ever see me again, if you would accept my apology." she straightened in her seat "I will leave you alone, I promise. You and Dajh."

I thought about what she had said and I actually believed her! She wasnt the type of person who would hurt people by kidnapping their children at all, unless she was in some sort of danger. I thought back on Cocoon before any of this l'cie business had happened. She had loved Dajh, she loved him very much, almost like a mother would.

I dont know if i should forgive her so, I just say "Let me think about it."

She smiles and nods. She pulled out a napkin and a pen, and she began writing something on it. When she slid it over to me, it read "When you make your mind, call me ok. 209-362-2012" I looked up and she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Yeul Be With Me

As the sun was shining down on my face, I could smell the sweetness of the wildflowers as I lay in the meadow. I thought about tomorrow. It would be my eighteenth birthday and I told Noel that I didn't want to do anything special. Though he insists he is going to surprise me still.

While I still lay in the meadow, I felt something breeze passed me. I sat up and opened my eyes and saw what looked like to be a wildcat, a lynx maybe. I began to feel nervous and scared. I could feel my heart beating so fast I swore it would stop working due to it overworking itself. I worried that it would try come and try to lunge at me but instead, he seemed to be walking towards me in a calm manner. I was still sitting on the ground when he reached me. He lay his head on my legs and I placed my hand on his head and began to start petting him. I was still wary of whether he would attack me or not. As I rubbed his head, he began to purr.

He looked up at me with big hazel eyes and I smiled "You're a good little kitty, aren't you!" I had said in a baby tone while still rubbing under his ears now.

"Hey Yeul! Who are you talking to?" Noel had called out to me as he was bringing the picnic supplies I suppose.

"Look Noel!" I pointed to the large cat lay on my lap "It's a cute little kitty! Don't you think he is just adorable?"

His eyes widened in surprise and then he shook his head as he chuckled and crossed his arms "Well… it looks found your gift. I don't know how he got out."

I was in complete shock "Really, how'd you-?"

"I know some people who raise wildcats for a living and plus you love cats… So I got the cuddliest one."

I felt like the wind could just blow me away and I looked at my new kitty and squeezed him so tight he meowed "Oops! Sorry kitty!"

Noel scratched the back of his head "So uh, what are you going to name him?"

I looked blankly at the sky like it would give me an answer "Ooh, I know!" I looked down at the kitty "Link!"

Noel had a confused look on his face "Why Link?"

"I don't know, maybe he's the missing link!"

He chuckled and sat down the picnic supplies he had been holding "Ha! The missing link to what?"

"My birthday surprise!"

He sat down and lay his arm across his knee like he usually does. Link pops his head up when he sees the basket but Noel moves it away. We look at the beautiful sunset and I sigh a happy and lay my head on his shoulder.


End file.
